1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball holder which may be installed on a golf cart in a manner to heat the golf balls to improve their characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a golf ball which is uniformly heated to a temperature of about 100.degree. F. will travel further than a cold golf ball when driven with a golf club. Therefore, a golfer has an advantage if he can maintain his golf balls at such temperature during play on the golf course. Previous devices proposed for this purpose have provided means to heat the balls prior to play and have attempted to maintain the balls at the higher temperature by means of insulated containers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,001 to Toomey, et al teaches a device which is connected to the conventional 110 volt household current and heats the balls to about 120.degree. F. in a period of about six hours. The device depends upon maintaining the balls in a closed case having insulation to prevent loss of heat when in use. Gravatt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,676, teaches a case for holding golf balls having a light permeable case for holding golf balls in which solar heat may pass through to warm the balls and which includes an electrical battery and heating elements to work in combination with the solar heat. Cohen, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,002, uses a cylindrical tube having insulated walls with electrical heating resistance elements disposed therein. It is necessary to connect the Cohen heater to the household current and it is therefore dependent upon insulation to maintain the golf balls at the elevated temperatures when in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,165 to Collins teaches an insulated tube or pipe for permanent attachment to a gasoline powered golf cart contiguous with the gasoline engine exhaust manifold. Caps for the pipe permit retention of golf balls in the pipe which are heated from the engine exhaust heat. The unit is expensive, requires a permanent installation and modification to the golf cart. Control of temperature is by varying the amount of insulation. For an electric cart, Collins requires wrapping of the pipe with resistance heating wire and connection to the golf cart battery.
Thus, prior art golf ball heaters depend either upon insulated containers and preheating, upon battery operated heaters, or upon insulated holders adjacent a gasoline engine exhaust manifold. There is a need for a reliable golf ball warmer that will maintain the golf balls warm during play, that requires no additional energy source, that does require permanent installation, and that may be constructed at low cost.